


Day 7: Praise Kink / Aphrodisiacs

by neilwrites



Series: Kinktober 2019: An Attempt Was Made [7]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Canon Compliant, Fuck Or Die, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 22:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21005339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neilwrites/pseuds/neilwrites
Summary: “There was an explosion on deck C, sir.”Jack sighs and starts rubbing between his eyes. “And what was that idiot doing there?” Jack asks, hinting his head at Rhys, who was pouting and struggling to stand still, it seemed.“He caused the explosion, sir.”“Of course he did.” Jack looks to the sky and wonders how this became his life. Hang on… “Deck C?”Guard #1 nods. “Yes, sir.”“Not the…”“Yes, sir.”





	Day 7: Praise Kink / Aphrodisiacs

**Author's Note:**

> this is a pretty short one but i'm so far behind i have anxiety about it seqrgqzreg
> 
> i swear there'll be another rhack fic this month (or more than one idk yet)

“Tell me I’m a good boy.”

“You’re a good— What?” Jack looks up from his tablet and sees Rhys standing in the doorway of his office. How did he even get in?

“Tell me you want me,” Rhys says, breathing heavily.

“I—” Jack doesn’t know what to say.

Luckily, the silence is quickly interrupted by two of his security guards finally showing up.

“Sir,” one of them starts. The other is still catching his breath. “There has been an incident.”

“No shit, you fucking asswipes, explain, now!”

The second one looks like he just shit his pants. That’s just great. The more responsible, less fireable one, answers, “There was an explosion on deck C, sir.”

Jack sighs and starts rubbing between his eyes. “And what was that idiot doing there?” Jack asks, hinting his head at Rhys, who was pouting and struggling to stand still, it seemed.

“He caused the explosion, sir.”

“Of course he did.” Jack looks to the sky and wonders how this became his life. Hang on… “Deck C?”

Guard #1 nods. “Yes, sir.”

“Not the…”

“Yes, sir.”

“How many people are affected?!”

“Just him, sir. Everyone else was wearing the mandatory masks.”

Fucking hell.

“You’re certain? I don’t want to open the newspaper tomorrow to find out there’s been a giant orgy and I wasn’t even invited.”

Guard #2 chokes on air, or spit, or something.

“What do you want us to do about…” The first guard says, staring at Rhys, who started humping one of Jack’s armchairs.

Jack blinks and wonders when he became so desensitized. Every day in this place is a fucking shitshow. “I’ll take care of it.”

Guard #1 nods and turns to leave. Guard #2 hesitates and just signed his own release papers. “_ You’re _ going to…?”

“Good luck with the job hunt, kid,” Jack says before slamming the door closed, and locking it for good measure. Nobody needs to see what’s about to go down here. _Or actually_...

“Rhys.”

Rhys perks up immediately and releases the armchair from his frantic humping. “Yes, sir.”

“How are you feeling?”

Rhys looks serious enough for a second, and maybe it isn’t _that _bad—

“I feel like a nasty slut and I love it.”

Nevermind. Oh well. It’s not like Jack has anything better to do than fuck his secret boyfriend of six months during work hours.

“I know, baby. Do you know how that happened?”

Rhys bites his lip and thinks. He shakes his head.

“You broke something.”

Rhys whimpers. “No…”

“You’ve been bad, baby.”

“No,” Rhys starts shaking his head and his bottom lip is actually trembling. “No, I’m a good boy.”

“Not today, sweetness.” Jack steps closer and caresses his jaw. “But you’re feeling pretty sick, so how about this, huh?”

Rhys looks at him in awe, hanging on his every word, and yes, it’s turning Jack on like crazy. 

“You get a treat right now, and when you’re all better and we get home, I can punish you twice.”

Rhys starts nodding before the end of his sentence. “Okay, sir.”

“Okay, honey,” Jack says and pecks Rhys on the lips. “What do you want for your treat then?”

“Just fuck me and I’ll be happy.”

“Yeah?” Jack asks, a plan already forming. “Everything else is up to me?”

There’s hesitation in Rhys’ eyes, like some common sense is trying to reach him through the haze, but it disappears just as fast. “Y-Yeah.”

“Take off your clothes,” Jack says, and Rhys follows up immediately. “Now get yourself ready.” Jack tosses him the spare lube he keeps in his desk for long nights at work.

“W-What? But I want _you_—”

“I know, honey, and we’ll get to that.” Jack caresses Rhys' face and watches his eyelids flutter closed. “But I need you to be a good boy and get yourself ready for me while I finish up with work, alright?”

He doesn’t wait for a reply, since it wasn’t really a question Rhys could say no to. He goes back to his desk and opens the file he was working on. Out of the corner of his eye, he can tell Rhys has discovered he doesn’t really have another option and starts lubing up his fingers. For Jack’s own sanity and drycleaning bill, he looks away forcefully and pretends he can do some actual work for a while.

He answers some emails from people he doesn’t respect until he loses focus because of Rhys’ incessant moaning on the couch. 

“Sir… I’m ready.”

“Yeah? How many fingers, baby?”

A short silence follows before Rhys mutters, “Two.”

“Make it three and I’ll join you. I’m not kidding, cupcake, I wanna be able to come over and fit three fingers in immediately or you’ll have to fuck yourself out of this haze.”

Rhys whines. “_ No _ , I want _ you _to fuck me.”

“Then you know what to do.”

In record time —and with a ton of loud moans— Rhys speaks up, “Sir, please.”

Jack finally stands and undoes the button and zipper on his pants. “Up against the window.”

“But…” Rhys stares at the floor-to-ceiling windows. “People could see.”

“Do you see any people?” Rhys shakes his head, still hesitant. “If you wait too long, though…”

Rhys turns, hearing the silent warning.

“The window cleaning crew get here every Friday at three P.M. and it’s now…” Jack makes a big show of looking at his watch. “Two thirty-seven.”

Rhys’ eyes widen dramatically and he practically throws himself up against the windows, sticking out his ass, sticky lube catching the light.

Jack grins. “Good boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on [tumblr!](http://softstabbyboy.tumblr.com)


End file.
